Baek Ryun
Baek Ryun (백련, Baekryeon, Backryun) is the Ruler of the 77th Floor and the best friend of Urek Mazino. He was one of the founding members of Wolhaiksong. He is the current head of Wolhaiksong and the most gifted Wave Controller in the Tower's history. As one of the top 10 High Rankers, his influence is comparable to one of the 10 Great Families.http://cafe.naver.com/inutero3334/62461 History He was born in the Middle Area as an orphan and roamed without a residential card. Eventually, he went into a forest to avoid contact with others and, becoming one with the forest, he lived there for a long time. He naturally learned to control Shinsoo while he was living in the forest. Later, Headon, interested in Baek Ryun’s abilities, picked him to be a Regular. As a Regular, he quickly became a Ranker; as a Ranker, he then returned to the forest without any activity. He spent a long time looking after the forest. His forest is said to have been like a living animal, emitting a mysterious atmosphere... Urek Mazino, who was climbing the Tower at the time, heard of Baek Ryun’s forest. He visited Baek Ryun and soon after, they became best friends. Baek Ryun was especially interested in the world outside the Tower that Urek often spoke of. Hearing Urek’s stories, Baek Ryun himself dreamed of living in the world outside of the Tower. After Urek Mazino left to climb the Tower again, Baek Ryun's ambition to see the world outside the Tower continued to grow. He later confessed his passion to Urek Mazino, who later returned as a Ranker. Urek Mazino, delighted by Baek Ryun's confession, asked to leave with him; however, Baek Ryun declined the offer, saying that he could not leave the forest, which was like his own life. It is said that Urek Mazino, pounding his chest, then said this: “Then I will give this forest a pair of wings. I will make it so that these trees can follow you everywhere.” Baek Ryun thought Urek was just rambling because he was drunk; however, Urek was being serious. He gave a thunder-like shout, absorbing everything in the forest. Eventually, the enormous forest shrunk to the size of a fist. Urek put the compressed forest in a box with wings, and gifted it to Baek Ryun. Baek Ryun was very surprised and grateful; however, there was a problem. The compressed forest was too heavy for Baek Ryun to carry. So Baek Ryun gave the box to Urek to look after; this winged box became a symbol of the friendship between Urek and Baek Ryun. Later, the forest was moved to 77th Floor. Rankers who heard of Baek Ryun and Urek flocked to the forest, eventually forming the organisation "Wolhaiksong" (also called the Wing Tree) with Baek Ryun as its leader. The name Wolhaiksong, “winged tree under moonlight”, originates from the story between Urek and Baek Ryun. Appearance and Personality Baek Ryun’s real appearance is controversial. Normally, he appears to be an ordinary boy, but he sometimes appears as a tall young man. Also, some say that they have seen Baek Ryun tall enough to touch the ceilings of the Tower. Powers and Abilities Although Baek Ryun is a Ranker who is praised for his influence rather than his battle abilities, it cannot be said that his battle power is lacking. Although Baek Ryun is a Wave Controller who controls the battle and supports team members over attacking others directly, his hand-to-hand combat ability is also said to be impressive. However, because he only fought a limited amount of battles with High Rankers, his combat abilities may need to be verified. According to his rank, he is history's strongest Wave Controller. Notes and Trivia *It is said he learned to control shinsoo naturally. Although it is possible he learned to control Shinsoo without a contract, it is also possible he might have been a child of someone from a Great Family or even other Special Families whose children are born under contracts. *The name Baek Ryun originates from the fine silk cloth that he was wrapped in when he was first found. (Some say his name comes from his gentle, “silk-like” personality.) After becoming a High Ranker, Baek Ryun was offered an alias (sobriquet) by the Ranker Bureau; however, it is said that he declined. *While he shares a Korean letter with Hwa Ryun, 련, it is unlikely it is any hint for family connection or such because Baek Ryun is an orphan. Alternate Translation *(Korean pronunciation) Baek-ryeon *Baekryun *Backryun References Navigation Baek Ryun's character profile (SIU's blog) Translated version }}